Today's communications networks are used to access services from any location. For example, Internet service providers enable their customers to access a variety of services such as news, weather reports, map search, product search, and so on. For example, a customer may search for travel directions. However, the data being used by the service provider for mapping a geographical area may be outdated. For example, when a new street is added in a neighborhood, there may be a time lag between the opening of the street for travel and the street showing up on a map. New neighborhoods are often unaccounted for on street maps due to this time lag.